This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type rose plant. This new variety is a single seedling created by Frank A. Benardella under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Englishtown, N.J., by crossing the following rose plants: an unnamed, unintroduced seedling created within the hybridizing program as the seed parent and ‘JACecond’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,369 as the pollent parent.
The primary goal of this breeding program is to produce unique roses with award winning, hybrid tea form on plants having favorable attributes that will increase public appeal. To achieve this goal roses are selected for this hybridizing program primarily for their award winning, hybrid tea form. Pertaining to this particular cross, both parents were noted for their exhibition, hybrid tea form flowers that are borne one to a stem. The pollen parent, ‘JACecond’, is noted for its good disease resistance.
The seed parent was a seedling that was created through a series of crosses within this breeding program. Its miniature, yellow blend blooms did have hybrid tea, exhibition form. The plant habit was miniature and compact. This new invention is a larger flowered miniflora with white blend blooms.
The pollen parent, ‘JACecond’ is a red flowered hybrid tea rose, making the first and most noticeable difference from this new invention to be the color of the flowers. ‘JACecond’ is also about two feet taller and wider with larger flowers than this new invention. Traits acquired explicitly from ‘JACecond’ are the quantity and shape of the prickles and strong and upright plant habit.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new variety in Englishtown, N.J., and Arroyo Grande, Calif., show that all distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar continually come true to form.